1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is related to the art of removing cylinder locks of the type wherein the cylinder lock bolt is retained within a chamber by means of a radially biased detent. More particularly, this invention is related to a method and a device for depressing such detent and enabling the withdrawal of the lock assembly from the lock chamber formed in the steering column housing of a motor vehicle.